This invention relates to a pair of glasses, particularly to one having no frames, two lenses directly connected with a bridge, and two temples also directly connected with the two lenses separately, reducing the whole weight of the pair of glasses and assembled stably for a user to wear comfortably.
Common conventional eyeglasses 1 shown in FIG. 1 generally have a frame 10, a hinges 11 each at two ends of the frame, and a temple 12 pivotally connected to a rear side of each hinge 11, a bridge 13 provided in a middle portion of the frame, two pads 14 pivotally connected to under the bridge 13, and two lenses 15 combined with the frame 10. As conventional eyeglasses have a rather heavy weight, the nose and two ears of a wearer may feel comparatively large load if worn for a continual long period of time. Then the wearer may feel discomfort in the nose and the ears, and headache if worse, unable to wear them for a long time continuously.